


After Race Cares

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, after Sochi 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: After the race in Sochi Kevin is frustrated about him not finishing in the points. Luckily he has his boyfriend who can make it all better.





	After Race Cares

Frustrated Kevin put his helmet and gloves on the table in his room at the Haas motorhome. Then he slumped down on the little couch and raked his hands through his hair. Just the thirteenth place. He could have done so much better! But he destroyed his chances right in the first round of the race when he got off track. He had asked his team if the five second penalty he got afterwards was really correct but unfortunately it was. So he had to cope with it and when he made his pitstop he tried not to think about the consequences. But now that the race was over he couldn’t help but think about what could have been. Angrily he pealed himself out of his racing suit. At least he finished the race. His teammate Romain crashed almost immediately with Jolyon. But the result was the same: No points for Haas this weekend, which was really a shame. At least in Kevin’s mind. Sighing Kevin put his stuff together. He didn’t have any more media commitments which he was glad for, so he could directly head into his hotel and take a long relaxing shower. Just as he finished packing there was a knock on the door. Kevin opened it and found his trainer, Thomas, standing there.  
“Everything packed and ready?” Thomas asked and when Kevin nodded he took one of Kevin’s bags and made his way to the exit of the motorhome. Kevin followed him. They didn’t talk on their way to the car but as soon as they closed the doors behind them, Thomas spoke up.  
“So, what are you going to do with the rest of the evening?” He asked, took a glance in the rear view mirror and drove in the direction of their hotel. Kevin just shrugged.  
“I don’t know.” He said. “I have nothing special in mind.” Thomas shot him a look.  
“What about Nico?” He wanted to know. “Is he coming over?” Kevin stared out of the window. Thomas was (besides his family) the only one who knew about Kevin’s and Nico’s relationship. They did not know how the world especially the Formula 1 world would react if they knew that there were two gay drivers who also were in a relationship with each other. So they decided to keep it a secret. Until now it worked really well and they were happy together.  
“I don’t know if he’s coming over today.” Kevin finally answered Thomas’ question. “He finished in the points today, he probably wants to celebrate with his team and not deal with his moody boyfriend who didn’t make any points today.” The final statement got him another look from Thomas which was quite sceptical.  
“You know, I’m quite sure that Nico will be coming over just because of that.” He said. “After all he has to make you be happy again.” Kevin looked at Thomas who shot him a dirty smirk. Kevin rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, come on, we’re not _that_ bad, Thomas!” He chided his trainer. But the older one just shrugged.  
“Oh, of course you are! Just remember the one time when the two of you were so loud that your room neighbours called at the reception because they thought someone is being stabbed.” At this memory Kevin had at least the decency to blush.  
“That was one time.” He mumbled under his breath. Thomas shot him an amused glance.  
“Yes, and remember that I had to help you find an explanation for the noise because Nico hid in the bathroom so that they wouldn’t know you are together.” Now Kevin was sliding down in his seat.  
“Yeah, yeah, I remember. Stop it! That’s embarrassing.” His trainer laughed.  
“Well, yes, it is. But please do me a favour and keep it quiet today. I don’t want to deal with this shit ever again.” Kevin mumbled something but Thomas didn’t catch it.  
“What was that?” He asked. Kevin sighed.  
“I don’t know if he’s coming over at all.” He repeated. Thomas shot him another glance before focusing on the road again.  
“I’m sure, he will.” He tried to reassure Kevin. “I’m quite sure.”

***

Kevin was standing under the shower when he heard his phone ringing. He cursed and tried to get out as quickly as he could. He should have known better. Of course he slipped and only his well-trained reflexes kept him from falling to the ground. Muttering more curses he fetched himself a towel, bound it round his waist and then reached out for his phone which was lying on a counter in the bathroom and had stopped ringing by now. Great. Quickly Kevin unlocked the screen. He had one missed call. Kevin’s heart skipped a beat when he saw whose call he had missed. Nico. Immediately Kevin called his boyfriend back. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait long for Nico to pick up.  
“Kevin! Why didn’t you pick up?” The voice of his boyfriend made Kevin relax immediately.  
“I’m sorry.” He tried to explain. “But I was in the shower and I…”  
“And you didn’t call me before that?” He was interrupted. “I would have come over and joined you.” Kevin could almost hear the dirty smile which was surely etched on Nico’s face right now. It made him smile, too.  
“I’m sorry for that.” He teased. “But if you come over right now, you will get your treat for getting in the points today.” Kevin hoped that Nico had called for exact this reason: coming over to him. And he wasn’t disappointed.  
“And what kind of treat would that be?” Nico asked and Kevin could hear that his voice got darker.  
“I don’t know.” Kevin slowly said. “But it could be something with me only in a towel?”  
“I’m coming right over. Just stay where you are!” Was the last Kevin heard before the line went dead. Grinning he stepped out of the bathroom and put his phone away on the nightstand. He then went and checked his suitcase for lube and condoms. He always carried them with him in the hope that Nico and he would find time for being together. When he found the items he had searched for he also put them on the nightstand. And then all he could do was wait.

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long. Just a few minutes later there was a quiet knocking on the door. Kevin pushed himself up from the bed and headed over to the door. He really hoped that it would be Nico standing in front of it. It would be hard to explain why he opened the door in only a towel. But he was lucky. As soon as he opened the door there was a flurry of blond hair and the next thing Kevin knew was that he was pinned against the door, Nico’s hands holding onto his own and Nico’s lips on his. The kiss was messy and frantic but neither of them cared. All that mattered was that they were together.  
Almost too soon, they broke apart and Nico stroked Kevin’s face with his big talented hands.  
“I’m sorry you didn’t make it in the points today.” He said. Kevin just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Yeah, it’s sad but I don’t care about it right now. Congrats on your points though.” Nico nodded.  
“Thanks. Well, if you don’t care about points, then what do you care about you right now?” He asked teasingly and watched with awe as he saw Kevin’s eyes got darker.  
“You, I think.” Kevin breathed and with that Nico found himself being pushed onto the bed. Kevin got on top of him and straddled him.  
“You are all I care about right now.” The Dane whispered and it sent shivers down Nico’s spine.  
“And what would you do with me?” Nico asked breathlessly.  
“Watch and see.” Was all Kevin had to answer. He kissed Nico on the lips once more and then shuffled down to get rid of Nico’s jeans. The German moaned when Kevin’s hands brushed against his already half erect cock. Kevin grinned and peppered soft kisses down Nico’s thighs, making his boyfriend squirm against the bedsheets.  
“Don’t tease me!” Nico panted. Kevin looked at him angelic.  
“Oh, but you like teasing.” He said and stroked delicately over Nico’s bulge.  
“Not today.” Nico growled. Suddenly he leapt up and changed their positions so it was Kevin who got pressed into the sheets now. Grinning Nico grabbed the edge of the towel which was still tied around Kevin’s waist.  
“I don’t think you will need this anymore.” He whispered and pulled it off. As soon as the towel came off Nico’s eyes were drawn to Kevin’s cock which was already leaking in anticipation.  
“Do you have…” Nico didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kevin already pointed at the nightstand. For this he got a kiss from the German, then Nico grabbed the lube.  
“Are you ready for this?” He asked. Kevin nodded eagerly.  
“Of course. Fuck me!”

***

After almost an hour of intense lovemaking, Kevin cuddled into Nico.  
“I love you so much!” He whispered. Nico smiled at his boyfriend.  
“I love you, too.” He answered and kissed Kevin’s cheek. For a while they were lying next to each other. They didn’t speak they just enjoyed the company of the other. Lazy kisses were exchanged now and then. It was really peaceful. But after a while, Nico attempted to get up.  
“I would say we take a shower. I’m all sticky and you’re not better.” Kevin opened his eyes which he had just closed a few seconds ago.  
“May I join you?” He asked and batted his eyelashes. Nico smiled.  
“Only if you’re up for round two.” He could barely blink before Kevin shot up and dragged Nico into the shower. Once they were standing under the hot water, Kevin whispered:  
“I’m always ready for you. Because I love you. And I’m so glad I can call you my boyfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I tried to write smut (or at least the beginnings of smut) so please be lenient :)  
> If you liked it (or if you have advice for making it better next time), please tell me in the comments.


End file.
